Sanctimonia Vincet Semper
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Harry Potter is left on the Dursleys' doorstep on that cold night, but he wasn't there long. The Malfoys adopt him as their own, Malfoys always have a motive, don't they? What will come of his position as the Boy-Who-Lived? And what will happen to Sirius Black? Smart!Harry, Dark!Harry, and Powerful!Harry. Slash, but pairing undecided (give me some recommendations!)
1. The Aftermath and the Adoption

Currently puppy-sitting a Yorkie and he's all over my keyboard. Apologies in advance for any typing mistakes. Just to make it clear, I'm NOT abandoning any of my stories! I'm just trying to figure out where exactly I'm going with them. And of course this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So here goes!

~~~xxx~~~

On the cold doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, a small raven-haired babe lay in a small basket. Covered only with a small blue blanket and a few heating charms, the chill of midnight in early November finally broke through. Large emerald green curiously stared at a small fox sniffing him, clearly hunting for some prey. Deciding the child would be unappetizing, the animal crept away, silently stalking in the night.

As the chill turned pale skin rosy, small cries bubbled up from his mouth. He began whimpering and whining in the night, though no one would come for hours.

Silently, a shadow covered the boy. An adult man stood above him. He whimpered softly at the gentleman, who smiled in turn.

"Oh, my child. What fools they are. What fools." The man lifted the boy, basket and all, and disappeared with a pop.

~~~xxx~~~

"Oh Lucius, my love, what have you done?" Narcissa murmured softly, staring at her husband holding a small basket. She could see dark black hair peeking out between the bamboo of the basket.

"My darling, you'll remember. The Potters are a respectable Pureblood family. At least, until that swine Henry had to poison the minds of his descendants. At least Charlus had some decorum and pride. But we can shape this boy. We can lead him down the path to greatness. I have all the faith in the world our Lord will return one day. And this boy here holds the key. We can raise him to respect the Dark Lord, rather than fight him." All the while Lucius was, rather loquaciously trying to convince his wife to keep the poor child, curious Avada Kedavra eyes stared seemingly into her soul.

"Alright, my dearest. We will keep him and raise him as our own. We will blood adopt him and make him our own child. Call Severus and have him prepare the potion necessary. We'll go to Gringotts first thing tomorrow morning. Besides...I'm sure Draco would love a brother." Narcissa smiled wryly.

~~~xxx~~~

The next morning, Severus appeared in the Floo carrying a small vial of a blue potion. He looked wearily at his friend. He'd implored the Dark Lord to spare Lily, but she was a stubborn witch. Now the only one he would ever love was dead. Even though they rarely spoke, they'd kept up their communication quietly when they could. Until the Potters went into hiding, of course. She'd accepted his apology easily enough and, though their friendship was slightly strained, it was worth it. Now, her beautiful lips would never move to berate him again. Dainty hands would never hold a quill to write him again. Thin arms would never hug him. Deep red hair would never shine in the sunlight. But most of all, those gorgeous green eyes would never smile at him again.

His clothes crumpled and wrinkled, he walked into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius gave him an odd look.

"Grieving, dear friend?" he asked, though he really didn't need to. He knew. Severus gave him a short nod.

"My one true love is gone." He answered shortly. Silently, Narcissa walked in with a sleeping Harry in her arms.

"Would you like to hold the part of her that lives on?" Narcissa asked him gently. Severus started to refuse her, until familiar green eyes turned on him.

"Lily's eyes…" he trailed off, accepting the infant into his own arms. Sure, the child looked much like James. But the porcelain skin and eyes were all Lily. So was the quiet nature. Severus sat down in a chair and cradled him.

"Severus, we are about to leave for Gringotts to blood adopt the poor child. Would you like to join us, to ensure the potion is administered correctly?" Lucius asked kindly, knowing that untangling Severus from their soon-to-be son would be easier said than done. He saw Lily in the infant. And he would hold on now for all he was worth. Again, Severus only answered with a nod. Narcissa walked away to collect young Draco.

~~~xxx~~~

The Malfoys and Severus walked briskly into Gringotts bank. A goblin quickly approached them.

"My name is Nagruk. How may I assist the Malfoy family today?" a small goblin asked, in a slightly irritated voice. The Malfoy patriarch explained the situation.

"Only godparents are to adopt a Wizarding child. Should the godparents be...unavailable, we at Gringotts check the will the parents left behind. Allow me to go retrieve it." with a sneer, the goblin disappeared to the archive.

"This could go badly." Lucius muttered. Severus tightened his grip on young Harry. Now that Lily's child was in his grasp, he would not let go. The goblin returned fairly quickly.

"The will states Sirius Orion Black as the singular godparent. No godmother was named. However, Lord Black in incapacitated in Azkaban at the moment for the murder of several Muggles. The will then states that, should Lord Black be unavailable, any relation to the Potters may claim the child as their own." the goblin stated, staring up at the three adults in front of him. Narcissa quickly spoke up.

"The Blacks are related to the Potters. My great-aunt Dorea Black married Charlus Potter." she stated with a small smile, shifting the weight of Draco in her arms. Lucius spoke up second.

"The Malfoys are also distantly related to the Potters. William Jacoby Potter was my father's second cousin once removed."

"A blood test will be required to ensure these are truths. If the blood tests are passed, the blood adoption can proceed as planned." Nagruk grunted, leading them into a small room designated for blood testing. With a snap of his fingers, the goblin summoned a small dagger and parchment. Muttering a spell, he pricked Lucius's finger first. Clearly on Lucius's family tree, W. Jacoby Potter appeared. Narcissa went next, and Dorea Black-Potter was near the bottom. Lucius smirked triumphantly.

Silently, the goblin banished the the parchment and dagger, they were led to another room, specialized for blood adoption. Harry was placed in a small bassinet for babies, while Lucius and Narcissa sat the table. Severus stood, holding the potion and his godson. Standing over Harry, Nagruk murmured several words in Gobbledygook.

"I require the blood of those who will claim the child. Please drop it into the potion." A small cutting hex slicing the tip of their ring fingers was enough to fill the vial. The goblin waved his hand over the vial and took the potion from Severus. He spelled it directly into the young babe's blood.

Immediately, the child began shrieking his pain. They'd been aware that this would happen, but it was no less painful to hear his cries. It took everything the three adults had to remain still as his body changed from the inside out. Touching him at this moment would only do more harm than good.

Slowly, the cries died out. When they looked at the baby they had once known, Narcissa cried out slightly. Gone was the wild black hair, replaced with silky blonde hair the Malfoy family was well known for. His features, such as his nose and cheekbones, sharpened slightly into more aristocratic features. When he opened his eyes, all three occupants of the room were thrilled to see his emerald green eyes remained unchanged, except for a few gray flecks swimming the a sea of viridian.

Lucius lifted the boy into the air and studied him for a moment. With a small smirk, he proclaimed,

"Lady and gentlemen, I present my second son, Master Deimos Altair Malfoy. May Lady Magick bless you, my child." Lucius murmured, looking up at the boy, who met his gaze with curiousity in his eyes, even at such a young age. Smiling shortly, he turned gracefully to the goblin and handed his new son to his wife.

"May your gold overflow, Nagruk."

A reply of " _And may the blood of your enemies run freely, Lord Malfoy._ " was exchanged before the three swept away, Narcissa holding the newly dubbed Deimos.

~~~xxx~~~

When they returned to Malfoy Manor, the immediate task was to properly introduce young Draco to his slightly younger brother. Narcissa sat Draco on the thick carpet of the drawing room and allowed him to crawl as he wished. Severus did the same to Deimos.

The newly claimed Malfoy quickly became curious with this other boy and crawled in a rather amusing fashion to him. It was a half-crawl, half-attempt at walking that thoroughly amused the adults in the room. After making his way to Draco, he sat down next to him with a small thump. The elder of the Malfoy brothers frowned slightly at the newest arrival, and proceeded to babble at him.

Of course, Deimos babbled back. Their conversation carried on in baby talk, before Deimos leaned on his elder brother, exhausted from the events of the day. Draco seemingly allowed it and laid down on the carpet with his new brother, allowing him to get comfortable.

Oh yes, they'd make wonderful brothers.

~~~xxx~~~

So what do you guys think?


	2. Growing Up Pt 1

A/N: Wow! I wasn't expecting such a positive response so quickly! To AstoriaGrace - thank you for such kind words! That really made my day! To Outofthisworldgal, while Draco and Deimos look quite a bit alike, Deimos has somewhat darker hair and paler skin. They're close to being identical, but there are many differences between them. As they grow, Draco will be taller, while Deimos will be lithe. And to my other lovely reviews - kisses! I love you all! Thank you so much for taking the time to post a few words! **Also, I am taking recommendations on pairings. This will be slash, and I'd prefer that the other partner be a Pureblood or Half-Blood (Deimos is a Malfoy now. He will be expected to uphold tradition).**

~~~xxx~~~

Sprawled spread-eagle on the floor of the drawing room lay Deimos and Draco Malfoy. Their father was busy running over his accounts and stocks, while the two boys contented themselves with staring at the starry sky that Lucius had charmed the ceiling into.

So far, Deimos had adjusted spectacularly. He and Draco got along swimmingly. He adored hanging on his Lucius's coattails while toddling around, trying to walk. He loved cuddling with Narcissa, and being held by Severus. He seemed to preen under the attention of the potions master. Even at a young age he was a proud child. He'd do the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy proud.

Draco struggled slightly, and pulled himself up using the leg of one of the nearby coffee tables. Standing on chunky baby legs, he wandered around the room. Deimos stared with large eyes, and tried to copy him. Instead, he nearly fell and, in the process, grabbed onto his brother and pulled him down as well.

The two began shrieking as they lay on the floor, Dobby and Wibbly appearing quickly to quiet the children. They were taken away to their nurseries after being shushed. It was far past nap time, and, of course, Malfoys are never cranky.

~~~xxx~~~

Living with the two boys was an experience. Even just visiting could give one a near heart attack! Both boys had brooms that hovered only about two feet above the ground at the highest, yet they managed to zip around every which way, confounding the house elves. Both got their fair share of bruises this way.

Both also enjoyed the company of Severus, and he took pride in his godsons. As soon as Deimos's adoption was completed, he was named the official godfather of the younger Malfoy. Of course Black would never make his way out of the cursed cell he'd found himself thrown into without a care.

However, Lucius had completed an amazing feat of genius no other wizard did. He not only saved himself from Azkaban by claiming to be under the Imperious curse, but also retrieved the Lestrange brothers as well, claiming they had been the ones controlled and manipulated by upper ranking Death Eaters. Bellatrix would have been among those released, but she'd taken far too much pride in her role in torturing the Longbottoms - she's gone as far to laugh in the Chief Warlock's face, spewing venom about Pureblood respectability.

Both Lucius and Narcissa respected her loyalty (read: borderline obsession) with their lord, but could not accept her putting their family in danger. As the sole remaining free Black on the tapestry, Narcissa regretfully blasted her sister off, putting an end to her claim to the Black family. Rodolphus had promptly filed a dissolution of their bond, claiming it was forced by the Dark Lord. She had no self-preservation about her. She'd acted like a reckless Gryffindor and now she would live the rest of her lowly life in miserable disgrace.

The Lestranges also spent some time at Malfoy Manor. Both were fascinated with the relationship between the boys, seeming mirroring their own. But they came and went when they healed, leaving to head to Lestrange Manor with their grandfather Reinier. Their father had been killed before Rabastan was even born.

Deimos had grown quite a bit since he'd been adopted by the Malfoys. He'd gained some weight and was taking great strides in walking and flying, meeting Draco step for step. The boys were almost always together - when you saw one, the other was never very far behind.

~~~xxx~~~

The first time Deimos was ever really "injured" in the care of the Malfoys was entirely Severus's fault, and he easily took the blame. The child had been propped up on a stool while Severus was brewing Wolfsbane potion for a private customer. During the summer between Hogwarts school terms, Severus had a private, mail order potion system. His customers would mail in their orders and payment, and he would brew the potion and send it back as soon as it was finished.

He wasn't paying attention to where Deimos's dainty hands were, and by the time he realized it was far too late. The boy had pushed a small vial of wormwood into the bubbling cauldron. The consequences were instantaeous.

The cauldron promply exploded, sending boiling potion and and bits of cauldron flying into the air. Severus tried to throw up a quick _protego_ , but his reation time was slower due to the surprise. So it didn't shock him when he heard a wail from where Deimos had been seated.

He dropped the shields and cast a charm to clear the air of smoke and made his way to his youngest godson. The boy was holding his hand to his chest and was sobbing his pain. It broke Severus's heart when he saw Deimos's large gray-green eyes so teary. _They were still so much like his Lily's eyes_.

He pulled his godson's hand away from the boy's chest and held it out for inspection. There was a small shard of cauldron embedded that wouldn't leave so much as a scar. It was the burn that reeked of Wolfsbane that he was worried about. The potion itself wouldn't affect him but his hand was scalded.

Quickly he went about numbing the affected area. He pulled the small shard out and went to find his vial of burn cream. He poured it over the boy's hand and made sure to bandage the area. He then pulled the boy into his arms and carried him upstairs to his father in the study.

Draco was with Lucius, working on his handwriting. It had been Deimos's turn the day before. Lucius's head looked up from criticizing his oldest son's work when he saw the tear-stains on Deimos's face and the troubled look on Severus's.

"Severus, friend? What happened?" he stood to gather his youngest son in his arms. Draco looked on curiously.

"He knocked over a vial of wormwood into my cauldron of Wolfsbane...it reacted violently. His hand was burned and had a sliver of cauldron in it. I'm so sorry, my friend…" he trailed off guiltily, refusing to face his friend. He'd allowed Lily's only child to be hurt. The child that was now Lucius and Narcissa's youngest son.

A small stinging hex brought his eyes up to face Lucius incredulously. He was met with a raised eyebrow and small smirk.

"Severus. You'd never believe the amount of times young Deimos has caused injury to himself in some way, shape or form. Granted, it was never this severe, but his curiousity killed the proverbial cat in this instance. However," he laughed, "satisfaction brought it back."

Severus gave him a weak grin in return, knowing all was forgiven and that it wasn't his fault. But he'd never allow Deimos to be injured again. Not on his watch.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: I think next chapter will time-skip a little bit. _**Also. There will be a poll in my profile on who Harry should be paired with. I'll give several options, and an "other" option.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! This is quickly becoming my favorite story, and since I know where I'm going with it, I'll probably be updating it more often.**_


	3. Growing Up Pt 2

Hey guys! Thank you all again for the reviews! They really made my day. I have two announcements for you.

I have a challenge/competition for you! Since this story has gotten so much attention (in my eyes at least), I'm holding a challenge. My 50th reviewer will receive a one-shot with the pairing of their choice! You choose the topic, the pairing and the ending. I just write it. The 100th reviewer will receive...a full-length story! Same rules apply as above!

I need a beta! Would anyone like to volunteer as tribute? :)

Oh! And to Zraion - my Spanish is absolutely abysmal, but thank you! I hope I keep that special something that sets this story apart, and if you've got any tips or ideas, please feel free to PM me!

~~~xxx~~~

As the boys grew, so did their relationship. Not only were they brothers; they were best friends. Attached at the hip. They'd grown up wonderfully, now age seven. Deimos's birthday had just come and passed, with all the fanfare a Malfoy could expect. Everyone important was there - the Lestranges, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Notts, Goyles, Crabbes and any other lucky Pureblood family. And of course the affectionately dubbed "Uncle Sev."

Severus was a different person around his boys. His sneer scared anyone else, but turned to a somewhat gentle smile whenever they turned on his boys. He would sweep them up in his cloak and stalk away to the potions lab, where he would patiently teach the boys about even the most difficult potions.

Now, the Malfoy boys would take a step into the wide Wizarding world. For the first time, they would be leaving the manor and visiting Diagon Alley without their cloaks. Since they were just little wisps of things, they would always travel with cloaks covering them from head to toe.

Lucius and Narcissa dressed the boys smartly. Draco was wearing a deep forest green fitted robe with a white dress shirt and black slacks underneath. His black shoes shone in the sparkling light of the manor. Deimos was dressed in a light blue robe with a black dress shirt underneath and khaki slacks. Dark brown shoes were polished to a shine. Narcissa matched Deimos, while Lucius matched Draco.

"Now boys, we're going to allow you to Floo by yourselves. Your father will go ahead and I will go last. Now, make sure you clearly enunciate your location." Narcissa lectured lovingly, pushing both boys toward the fireplace. Draco pulled Deimos along by the hand.

"Don't worry De, I'll go first. And I'll catch you!" Draco reassured his younger brother. He was fiercely protective of the younger one.

"Thanks Drake. But I bet you'll be the one who needs catching!" Deimos teased as their father disappeared into the green flames. Draco gave an improper snort, which was met with a stinging hex.

Head held high as he threw powder into the flames, Draco shouted his destination. Smiling, Harry waited several minutes before doing the same.

As he popped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Deimos stumbled, but managed to catch himself. He saw his father's approving smile and grinned in return before he stepped out of the way for his mother to come through. He stood beside his brother and grabbed onto his hand.

Narcissa came through, and their miniature journey began.

~~~xxx~~~

Madam Malkins was the first stop on the list of many for the Malfoy boys. As Draco was fitted for his new winter robes, Deimos found himself suddenly on the floor. A redheaded boy almost twice his size stood above him with chocolate smeared all over his mouth. He appeared the same age as himself. Though he'd filled out quite a bit over the years, Harry was still so small for his age.

As he stood up from the floor, Deimos found a chocolatey hand stuck in his face. Blinking, Deimos caught the other boy's eye.

"Sorry mate! M'name's Ron! Ron Weasley. Wanna be buddies!?" the redheaded wonder nearly shouted. Deimos winced.

"I am Deimos Malfoy, and I must politely decline your offer of friendship. Please have a wonderful day…" Deimos trailed off, only to whisper "...somewhere else…" under his breath.

"Who th' hell do ya think ya are, Malfoy!?" the boy shouted angrily across the store. Deimos hurriedly stepped up onto the platform as his brother stepped down.

"I believe he knows he is a Malfoy, means he is far superior to you, now you'll do the store a favor and leave. Shouldn't you be hand-patching your hand-me-down robes at home anyway?" Draco growled, protectively standing between his brother and the blood traitor. The boy flushed the color of his hair and stalked away, muttering as he went.

Hopefully, that would be the last encounter with the Weasels.

~~~xxx~~~

The next stop was Ollivanders. Training wands for children seven to ten were all the rage for Pureblood children to learn to control their accidental magic. There were no actual spells, and they only used the children's' accidental magic. It was perfect to help them learn to funnel their magic into an actual wand when the time came.

They stepped inside to find Marcus Flint at the counter. The son of Adam and Jezebel Flint was a mountain already, and was clutching a broken training wand in his large hand. The poor Ollivander looked absolutely scandalized.

"B-But Mr. Flint, th-this is the f-fourth wand you've b-broken this month! I cannot keep up!" he stuttered. The Flint heir leaned across the counter and murmured something to him. Immediately, the man disappeared, though whether it was out of fear or excitement remained to be seen.

"Have you left enough for us, Marc?" Deimos questioned teasingly. Even at the tender age of seven he was a mild jokester - a nod to his biological father. A grin accompanied his words as the older boy turned around.

"I told him Father would pay double." he whispered conspiratorially to the other boys. They both let out a chuckle as the eldest wizard gleefully returned to the counter, passing another wand to the eldest of the boys.

"Exact copy of the original! 10 inches, dragon heartstring core, made of oak. Have a fine day Mr. Flint!" Ollivander cheerfully announced. When the Flint heir disappeared through the door, he bowed to the brothers.

"Masters Malfoy, it's a pleasure. I've been expecting you. Is it safe to assume you've come for you training wands?" the old wandmaker asked. Both boys gave a haughty nod.

"Young Draco, would you like to go first?" at Draco's nod, he spun around on heel and all but ran to the back, returning levitating several small wands marked "training wands."

After trying approximately nine wands, Draco picked up a tenth one. A flare of light shot from the tip and came close to hitting Ollivander.

"Ah! Excellent, excellent! Ten inches, made of hawthorn with unicorn hair. Quite reasonable pliant." with that, the elder Malfoy brother stepped down, and Deimos stepped up.

It took longer for Deimos to find his wand. Finally, with the thirteenth wand, a warmth spread through his entire being. A small gasp from Ollivander caught his attention. Draco was openly gaping.

"Close your mouth brother, you'll catch flies." Harry chided gently. His older brother's mouth snapped shut.

"The wand truly chooses the wizard...11 inches long, made of pure holly with a phoenix feather core. Truly an unusual combination for an unusual wizard. Much like its brother." the old man murmured reverently, passing the wand to its new owner.

He watched as the boys wandered onto the main road of Diagon Alley, laughing jovially. They'd both make fantastic wizards.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: To explain the training wands, they're basically replicas of the wands they'll get when they're headed to Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts: The Beginning

A/N: Hi guys! Again, thank you ALL for the reviews! I love checking email and getting the notifications!

On a side-note, I've got to warn you. I'm starting school in August D:

~~~xxx~~~

Time passed far too quickly for the head of the Malfoy family and his lovely wife. The boys were now nearing their eleventh birthdays - Draco on June 5th, and Deimos on July 31st. Deimos's birthday was celebrated the same day as his slightly older brother's, as the 31st was a day of mourning for the Malfoy household, and all dark-inclined families in the Wizarding world. Their would be a ceremony for the lost lord on Deimos's birthday.

He didn't mind, truly. Sharing a birthday with his brother made Deimos feel even closer to him than he already was - not that that was possible. The two were already joined at the hip.

They had received their Hogwarts letters in advance, thanks to Uncle Sev, so they'd be able to retrieve their supplies early. The boys were ecstatic to head off to Hogwarts. Their parents, however, did not share the sentiment.

"I fear for their safety around that arrogant, poisonous old toad." Narcissa had pleaded in argument to send the boys to either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. Lucius would hear none of it.

"My love, they belong at Hogwarts. I have full faith that our children will stay as far from his sphere of influence as possible." That had been the end of it.

Now, the boys were roaming Diagon Alley for their supplies while Lucius and Narcissa ate a quiet lunch at an upscale restaurant. The two decided to save books for last, as they'd be the heaviest. Madam Malkins was first on the list of places to go.

As Deimos stood on the measuring block, he broached a subject that had been tormenting him for weeks.

"Dray, where do you think you'll be Sorted?" Draco raised an elegant platinum eyebrow.

"Slytherin, of course, brother. It's where we'll both end. All Malfoys have been Sorted there. Why do you ask?" The elder blonde didn't miss the fear in Deimos's eyes.

"I'm quite afraid. Will Mother and Father still love me if I end up in Hufflepuff? Or worse! _Gryffindor!?_ " The word was whispered like a curse. Draco broke into a fit of chuckles.

"Deimos. You are far too sly to be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. You needn't worry. You'll be a Slytherin, and if not, you'll be a Ravenclaw. Both are favorable houses. Of course...Slytherin would be preferable." Draco laughed. The brooding in Deimos's eyes decreased some.

"Would you still love me if I was a Ravenclaw?" the question caught Draco somewhat off guard. He elegantly stood from his seat and stood in front of his brother.

"Deimos Altair Malfoy. I will love you if you're a damned lion. I'd like for you to be a serpent though - it'll be easier to keep an eye on you that way!" Draco smiled. He didn't miss Deimos surreptitiously wiping away a tear.

~~~xxx~~~

"Oh mummy! I simply must meet Harry Potter! You said he's in Ron's year, right? So he'll be here! Let's go find him!" a small redheaded girl whined as the brother passed her on their way to Ollivander's. They shared a look. Weasels.

The mother shushed the girl with a promise they would find the Saviour of the Wizarding World later. Deimos was no fool. He knew who he was born. _Harry James Potter_. The name was a curse, in Deimos's opinion. Lucius and Narcissa had explained it to him when he'd turned ten. He'd holed himself up inside his room for a full day, thoroughly disturbed that he wasn't their biological child, and all the events he'd caused. He'd intended to stay that was, until Draco nearly knocked the door down, and knocked some sense into him. Literally.

He was but a babe when the events transpired. His Mother and Father loved him very much. So did Draco. It wasn't like he meant to kill the Dark Lord. Besides, there had to be a way to bring him back, and his father would find it. And when he did, he'd be the first to greet the great wizard he'd come to hear stories about, and plead for forgiveness.

~~~xxx~~~

As her sons kissed her and hugged her goodbye, Narcissa couldn't help but feel a tingle of worry worm its way down her spine. Her husband didn't share in her sentiments, but something was going to happen. Something big. She didn't know what, and whether it was good or bad, but something would happen to her boys by the end of this school year.

Lucius hugged the two of them, and bid them well. He reminded them, mostly jokingly, that Slytherin was their home. Both boys grinned and departed with decorum, like they had been taught. Narcissa quietly wiped away tears, and Lucius wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"I'm so proud of them. They've both come so far. I'm so worried about Deimos, darling, more so than Draco. Draco is not mixed up in this mess nearly as much as Deimos." Lucius kissed her hair as her voice cracked.

"I know, my love. But I have no fear. Draco will protect his brother, and Deimos will do the same." Lucius smiled, though he'd lied. He was worried. He did have fears for his sons. But he refused to allow them to manifest.

~~~xxx~~~

On the train, the young Malfoys boys were playing a rousing game of chess alone in their compartment. Until the door slid open, disturbing the peace.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his." A bushy-haired girl pointed with her thumb a buck-toothed boy standing behind her. Deimos raised an eyebrow.

"No, miss, we have not. Now, if you would please, _leave_." Deimos answered evenly. The girl huffed.

"Well! Aren't you just so very rude! All I was doing was loo-" the girl was cut off before she could continue by Draco.

"All you were doing was intruding on our privacy, as well as our peace. Without our permission. Being rude, as you so put it, would have been hexing you out of here. My brother asking you to leave was perfectly acceptable. Now, I will _tell_ you to leave, or I will hex you." Draco threatened. With a squeak, she left.

"Must be a mudblood; she wouldn't have spoken to us like that had she known who we were. Besides, who has a _toad_ for a _pet_!?" Deimos asked in a scandalized tone. Draco's hearty laughter echoed through their now peaceful compartment.

~~~xxx~~~

After arriving at Hogwarts, all first-years were assembled into alphabetical order by an orderly old witch with a tight bun. They were shuffled into the Great Hall, which was met with the awed sounds of several eleven year olds.

Deimos and Draco simultaneously rolled their eyes. They'd been to Hogwarts to visit Uncle Sev several times. It was nothing to be so shocked about.

As the Sorting Hat began its song for the year, Deimos turned slightly and grasped his brother's hand. Draco gave him a soft and reassuring smile, even though his brother could barely see him from the corner of his eye. He squeezed the smaller hand of his younger brother for good measure. The girl they'd seen before, Granger, was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Deimos!" the stern witch called. Silently, the boy ascended the steps and sat on the stool. The dusty hat was placed on his head without delay.

" _Now, now, what have we here? Mr. Harry Potter, or do you prefer Mr. Deimos Malfoy?"_ the hat asked, inside his head.

" _I much prefer Deimos._ " he tried not to sound meek.

" _Well then, Mr. Malfoy, let's get started shall we? Where do you belong? Hufflepuff is most certainly out. While you are unafraid of hard work, you lack a certain...loyalty that Hufflepuff is well-known for. Gryffindor would suit you...you are brave, of course. As would Ravenclaw...I see you enjoy your studies. Slytherin...you're quite cunning, young man. But...where shall I place you?"_

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor!" he pleaded in a whisper under his breath.

" _Not Gryffindor, eh? Well, then it better be…_ "

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted to the Great Hall. Deimos jumped from the stool with a grin, and rushed over to his new table, taking the seat Marcus Flint had cleared for him.

Draco was next, though his sorting hardly took any time at all. It was quick to place him in Slytherin as well. The boys shared a laugh when Ronald Weasley was sorted into Hufflepuff - his face had turned the color of his hair, and he'd all but stomped to his new table.

At the staff table, Severus Snape had a small laugh. James Potter was undoubtedly rolling in his grave! His son, adopted by the Malfoys _and_ a Slytherin? And Sirius Black would probably faint from shock at the sight of his little "Prongslet" defiled by the dark side.

Oh, this would be an interesting school year indeed.

~~~xxx~~~

I'm trying to decide whether I want Sirius to switch sides and support the Deimos, or if I want him to stay firmly Light. Thoughts?

Also, the winner in the poll is...Rabastan Lestrange! :3 oh boy, one of my favorites!


	5. Discovery

Hello lovely readers!

I'm sorry this has been so long in the making. With working full-time, and being a full-time student, the only day I have off is Sunday. And on Sundays, I do community service for school, so. I have to no free time.

But here we go!

~~~xxx~~~

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

 _You will be quite pleased to know that both Draco and I were sorted into Slytherin. We are much determined to uphold Malfoy tradition this school year, and every year following. We have Potions with Uncle Sev, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell, Herbology with Professor Sprout, Charms with Professor Flitwick, History of Magic with Professor Binns, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Flying with Professor Hooch, and Astronomy with Professor Sinistra._

 _We love all of our classes – except History of Magic. We try as hard as we can not to fall asleep! Binns is utterly boring._

 _Marcus tells us the classes get more and more exciting as we advance in years. I am personally excited for Ancient Runes. Draco enjoys the idea of Arithmancy._

 _Our studies are going swimmingly. Draco and I are tied for the top spot in our class, even though we've only been here for one week. It has angered a mudblood Gryffindor. Though it is quite enjoyable to see how flustered she gets when Slytherin is once more given the points she feels she should have received._

 _However, I am writing to inform you of a matter in which I was involved. A fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott, fell from his broom during Flying class, breaking his wrist. During his quick descent into the ground, he dropped his Remembrall. Ronald Weasley, being the idiotic blood traitor that he is, swooped in and grabbed it. I, of course, raced him to retrieve. I know you will be irritated with me, Father, but it was for a fellow Slytherin. I could not allow a wrong against one of us to go unpunished._

 _In the spirit of good news, I did in fact retrieve his Remembrall, and Uncle Sev saw me flying. Granted, he'd already known I was good at flying, but he was given a chance to see me in action. I am now Slytherin's youngest seeker!_

 _We must be going now, class is about to begin._

 _With love,_

 _Draco and Deimos._

~~~xxx~~~

Lucius let a small chuckle escape as he read the letter from his sons. He gave Deimos's owl, Athene, a treat and allowed her to fly back to her master. Standing, he stretched and winced when his back cracked painfully. He set off in search of his darling 'Cissa, determined to tell her of their youngest son's achievement.

"Love?" he called as he entered the sitting room. They were hosting a party that evening, and Narcissa did not trust the house elves with such tasks. In another life, she would have made a wonderful decorator.

"Hmm?" she hummed, amused, as he wrapped her in his arms from behind. She hid a wide grin behind one small hand as she reached up to place a decorative plate on the mantel.

"You know, we have amazing sons. Deimos wrote to us." He informed her with a chuckle in his voice. She spun around in her husband's arms.

"What did he say!?" she exclaimed. He offered her the letter and she took it, and scanned it quickly. Deimos's neat writing slanted over the page.

"Youngest seeker…in history!" she gasped as she reached the end of the letter. She pushed past Lucius and called a house elf.

"How may Dobby be helping Mistress Malfoy?" Dobby asked with his head bowed.

"Put in the order for new Nimbus 2000s for every player on the Slytherin Quidditch team on behalf of young master Deimos at once!" the mistress of the house ordered. Dobby bowed lowly, and popped away.

Narcissa turned to her beloved with a small smirk, "If my son is going to play Quidditch, he is going to play in style."

Gods above, he loved this woman.

~~~xxx~~~

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

 _Unlike Deimos, I am writing you on a darker matter – Professor Dumbledore._

 _I do quite believe the man has lost his mind._

 _He wanders around, muttering about Harry Potter this, and Harry Potter that._

 _More than once, I have heard him ask himself where "that Potter brat" could be._

 _Needn't you worry. I have my eyes on him at all times and, when I can't have my eyes on him, either Marcus Flint, Crabbe, or Goyle are with him. It is disconcerting though._

 _I don't believe he has any clues as to Deimos's true identity yet, but I am worried._

 _With love,_

 _Draco_

 _P.S. Deimos won his first match against Gryffindor. Go Slytherin! He tells me to thank you for the gifts for the team. They've come quite in handy!_

~~~xxx~~~

" _The Potter boy is clossssee._ " A sibilant voice whispered beneath the wrappings on Quirrell's head. Now safely back in his own room, he began removing his turban.

"Yes, but where!?" he replied in frustration. They had the same conversation every day it seemed. The voice quieted for a moment, instead of going on its usual rant.

" _My follower…my ever patient follower…Luciusssss Malfoy…had only one ssssson…when I was desssstroyed. Now he hasssss two, around the sssssame age? It isssss mighty sssssusssspicioussss, Quirrell. Purebloodssss don't adopt thosssee…who don't belong. Who issss thissss boy…?_ " the bodiless Voldemort hissed. Quirrell thought for a second. It was true – Purebloods did not adopt those who were not related, or were not of great importance.

"You are correct, my lord. I will hold the boys after tomorrow."

~~~xxx~~~

"Misters Malfoy, p-please s-stay behind! E-everyone else, d-d-dismissed!" Quirrell stuttered. Deimos and Draco gave pointed looks to Crabbe and Goyle. The thick-headed boys got the message: wait outside.

"Professor Quirrell? May we help you?" Draco asked, standing slightly in front of his younger brother. Admittedly, he had a protective streak a mile wide. Deimos stood innocent behind him, holding his books to his chest.

"Indeed you can, Mr. Malfoy. Who is your brother?" Draco arched a thin eyebrow.

"My brother is Deimos, sir." He replied. He had a feeling that wasn't what Quirrell wanted. A silencing charm swamped the room as soon as the words left his mouth.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I mean to ask – who is your brother _really_?" a small smirk took form on his face. Hazily, Deimos realized the man in front of them was no longer stuttering. Before his older brother could answer again, a laugh rang out.

"And never you mind, boys, I don't work for Dumbledore. Never have, and never will." His smirk became almost venomous. Deimos poked Draco in the back, and leaned in to whisper something.

"If you are who you say you are, you will have no issue with this question. How many levels of Death Eaters are there?" the history books only noted one – simply Marked Death Eaters.

To distinguish ranking, there were several different kind of Death Eaters. The ones used mainly as fodder were the Marked. Their mark meant nothing more, and showed no different around others. An example of a Marked Crabbe Sr. He was never meant for anything more than fighting.

There was then the Sapphire marked. These men and women were used for intelligence missions. They were a step above the Marked, and were granted more privilege than the lower ranks. An example was Barty Crouch Jr.

There was the Ruby marked, or those meant for specialized missions for their Lord. They served on the same level as the Sapphires, only with more specialties in destruction, rather than intelligence. Evan Rosier was a perfect example.

The Emeralds were above all the rest. Considered Voldemort's inner circle, these men and women were considered elite. They were the ones who counseled with their lord and devised the plans to be put into place. The inner circle consisted of the Lestrange brothers, Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and Dolohov.

The last group, the Diamonds, were considered on the same level as the Emeralds. They were generally considered the Emeralds counterparts. Narcissa was one of the highest ranking Diamonds.

The Diamonds were unmarked, while the other levels' marks would glow their corresponding color when in the presence of their fellows. Quirrell's smirk grew, and he listed off the ranks, as well as some of the members of those ranks.

Deimos shared a glance with his brother, before speaking up, "How do you know?" If anything, their professor's smirk became almost predatory.

"Why, young Mr. Malfoy, I have Lord Voldemort residing in the back of my head!"


	6. Assignment

A/N: Hello, wonderful readers! I'm thankful to say it didn't take me as long to update this time!

Thank you to Teri for pointing out my mistake.

HoneyBear84, if you're reading this, please PM me! You were my 50th reviewer, and thereby won a one-shot of your choosing, which will be completed within 2 weeks of your request (I promise!)

Here we are, precious readers. Thank you _all_ for sticking with me!

~~~xxx~~~

Slowly, the turban unraveled and fell to the floor. Inch after inch of fabric came loose, revealing the bald head of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. From the front, it looked normal. The back, however, was a different story.

" _Hello, boysss._ " Came the hushed whisper. The voice was barely there, but Deimos's skin crawled in anxiety. He knew who this was. This could not possibly be an imposter. It was _him_.

Draco was having a similar reaction. Father had told him all about their lord. How his voice was soft, but could carry through the Great Hall without the aid of a sonorous charm. This voice was weak, but the potential power thrummed below the surface. As if through reflex, Draco stood a little firmer in front of his shorter brother.

Voldemort saw this and chuckled, " _I mean no harm to you, child. Nor do I intend to harm that brother of yoursss, provided he meansss me none._ "

Deimos gently pushed Draco aside and stood before the man who had killed his birth parents. The man who could make his father quake.

"I mean you no harm, my lord." He murmured quietly. Voldemort's eyes widened.

" _My lord, eh? Thisss is wonderful, child. Luciussss has raised you well. I do not believe there isss any need for fighting between usss, isss there?_ " he asked soothingly. Deimos raised his head and smiled shyly.

"No, my lord. I have no desire to harm you, and I am sorry about destroying your body." His apology was sincere. He had seen his father looking through photos from "the good days" and reminiscing. He wanted nothing more than to make that smile come back.

Through Quirrell, the Dark Lord patted the boy's head and bid them leave. However, he made them swear, upon pain of death, that no man would know of his return until it was time. Not a soul would know, until he returned to his full strength. However, he did have an assignment for them.

~~~xxx~~~

Several days later, the Malfoy heirs were racing through the halls, desperately trying to reach the dungeons in time.

They were _almost there_! They would _make it_!

Or, so they thought, until they slammed into something broad, but soft. Draco took the brunt of the impact, but Deimos caught him and smiled apologetically at their Uncle Sev. The older man did not look amused.

"You boys are _late_." He stressed the world late. The siblings shared a wince. One thing that was prided amongst pureblood culture was impeccable punctuality. The boys were led inside Severus's office to his sitting room

"Blippy! Tea for young Masters Malfoy! At once!" he barked. The brothers seated themselves in the overstuffed armchairs across from Severus's usual spot.

"Is there are reason you two asked to see me, on a day we usually do not have tea?" their uncle asked as he took a lump of sugar and dropped it into his teacup.

Deimos cleared his throat, "Uncle Sev, what do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

The raven-haired man in front of them choked on the tea he'd just sipped.

"Why do you want to know about the Philosopher's Stone, Deimos?" he asked dubiously. This conversation could lead nowhere good.

"I was reading about it in a book. I thought maybe you would know more about that I did." Deimos replied smoothly. The relief on Severus's face was almost comical. Little did he know, young Deimos was nothing if not a skilled, cunning liar. Usually, he wore his emotions on his sleeve. But when lying, he could make himself appear an innocent little angel.

"Ah, I see. I will explain to you what I know. It was created by Nicholas Flamel himself. It produces the Elixir of Life, which has allowed him and his wife to live as long as they both have. It can also turn metal into gold. It was, at one point, housed in Gringotts. However, it was nearly stolen, and is now housed somewhere far safer. Do you have any questions, Deimos?" he asked his nephew/godson. Those eyes sparkled up at him, shining with curiosity. Those _eyes_! Lily's eyes! They were nearly hypnotic. He knew that, should Deimos ever want him to do _anything_ , all he would have to do is look up at him with that innocent and imploring gaze.

He was no fool. But he was a fool for his lost love's eyes. He would move the heavens and the earth for those eyes.

"No, Uncle Sev! That was almost what the book said, except the part about the robbery." He gave his favorite (read: only) uncle a wide grin and pulled the book out of his bag. Severus placed his teacup back onto its saucer and bid the boys leave, lest they be stuck scrubbing cauldrons all day.

They were gone in a flash, with shouts of farewell thrown behind them. Severus hid a wide grin.

Those two were, as the Muggles would say, hell on wheels. But they were two of the greatest things to ever happen to him. When the door slammed shut, he whistled quietly a lullaby he'd sang to them as he headed down to his lab.

Not many people got the privilege of seeing this facet of his personality.

~~~xxx~~~

He stalked angrily down the halls. However, it was long after midnight, so there were no students to block his path of righteous fury. Ghosts moved out of his way and eyed him warily; he paid them no mind. They were not important. He felt the eyes of the portraits following him, and resisted the temptation to take out his frustration on one of them. That would only lead to more trouble.

He had been to the Ministry, and seen that thrice-damned life-force globe glowing strongly. It had only taken a few strategic tugs on a few well-placed strings to view that globe. _Harry James Potter._

The boy was healthy.

The boy was strong.

The boy was _not here!_

He hadn't shown up on September 1st. No one had seen him board the Hogwarts Express. He knew. He'd asked.

The Dursleys had no idea the brat had even been placed on their doorstep. He had been taken _that night_! But by whom? And why?

And, most importantly, where was he _now_!? He'd tried everything he could think of. Even a well-cast "point me" spell had failed.

Albus Dumbledore was one angry man. But he would find Harry Potter and force him to save them all, come hell or high water. It was for the greater good, after all. Right?


End file.
